


Pranzo con la zia

by alexisriversong



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Marvel, Spideypool: La (disastrosa) cena con zia May per farlo conoscere.





	Pranzo con la zia

**Author's Note:**

> AUGURI TRIZ!!! Avevo questo prompt della settimana scorsa e ne ho approfittato per farti un regalo di compleanno! è una cosa breve, ma spero ti piaccia!

Wade stava lottando con i bottoni della camicia e si aggiustava continuamente la giacca mentre si guardava, dubbioso allo specchio.

“Ma sei proprio sicuro che sia una buona idea? E se mettessi la maschera? Tanto lo sa che sono Deadpool, tutti lo sanno. Non voglio rovinarvi la cena con… questo” disse indicandosi nervosamente la faccia.

Da quando May aveva chiesto (più che altro aveva ordinato) a Peter di presentarle il suo ragazzo, Wade aveva temuto il fatidico momento in cui questo sarebbe accaduto. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato apprezzato, chi mai avrebbe voluto un disastro come lui come fidanzato del proprio unico nipote che aveva cresciuto da sempre come un figlio? Nessuno!

“Wade… stai benissimo. Smettila di preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene”

Ovviamente non andò tutto bene, ma non per i motivi che pensava Wade. Nossignore! May non disse assolutamente nulla sulle cicatrici dell’ex mercenario, ne sul suo precedente lavoro, ne sulle sue maniere poco educate durante la cena. La domanda che rese la cena un disastro fu “Quanti anni hai Wade?”

Wade non sapeva esattamente la risposta, i suoi ricordi a riguardo erano quasi nulli. Il suo documento diceva che aveva 34 anni, ma la verità è che neanche lui sapeva quanti ne aveva. Sicuramente era più grande di Peter, ma di mentalità erano praticamente coetanei e quindi questo non li aveva mai preoccupati troppo. Fatto sta che la domanda lo mise in crisi e si ritrovò a piangere come un deficiente al tavolo da pranzo senza riuscire a dare una risposta.

May era stupita dalla reazione dell’ex mercenario e guardava Peter come a chiedergli “e adesso che facciamo? Perché piange?”

Peter, che non aveva sentito la domanda, guardò la zia impotente, non sapendo cosa aveva scatenato l’attacco di pianto, l’unica cosa che poteva fare era cercare di calmare il suo fidanzato con qualche bacio delicato, cercando di riportarlo al presente con la mente e farlo concentrare su di se.

Wade non riusciva a parlare, così scrisse su un foglietto che non sapeva quanti anni aveva ma che non gli sembrava di invecchiare alla velocità normale da quando lo avevano trasformato in quello che era.

Comprendendo di aver commesso un passo falso e di aver aperto una ferita dolorosa, May si scusò e gli porse un taco per distrarlo. Peter aveva suggerito il cibo messicano, piaceva a tutti e tre e avrebbe impedito a Wade di dover mangiare il cibo cucinato dalla zia.

Il diversivo fu super efficace e tutto tornò presto alla normalità. Per quanto può essere normale una cena con Deadpool. Wade rimase più in silenzio del solito durante il resto della cena, l’atmosfera un po’ più mogia del solito nonostante la sua, di solito esuberante, presenza.

Nel complesso, la cena non fu un completo disastro, ma nella mente di Wade non sarebbe potuta andare peggio. Solo successivi incontri con May lo convinsero che la zia non lo odiava affatto e non lo disprezzava per i suoi problemi. Con l’aiuto di Peter, May e Wade divennero grandi amici e si ritrovarono spesso a vedere maratone di Golden Girls.

Alla fin fine, non sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così!

**Author's Note:**

> I kudo e i commenti sono l'ammore!


End file.
